Shadows of the Wind
Read The Heart of Peace to get into the story and I'll go from Dragonheart's point of view to Icefur's point of view. Icey's will be last.-User:Leafwhisker FrostClan :Leader-Dapplestar-calcio she-cat with honey colored eyes :Deputy-Duskmoon-dark brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and black ears :Med. Cat-Dapplewing-orange and red dappled she-cat with light green eyes :Warriors :Shadowpelt-light black tom with blue eyes :Fireclaw- rude dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes :Firestorm-pale red she-cat with amber eyes :Icefur-pure white to with bright blue eyes-Lightningheart's and Snowpaw's brother :Sandfoot-pale ginger tom with lighter ginger ears-Dragonheart's brother :Dragonheart-toiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and black tail Apprentices :Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with green eyes-Lightningheart'sand Icefur's sister :Goldenpaw-golden she-cat with green eyes Queens :Lightningheart-pale orange queen with yellow stripes along back-expecting Sandfoot's kits Chapter One Sandfoot and Lightningheart were sharing toungues by the Snow Mound more often now so Dragonheart thought they were now mates. " Dragonheart, will you go hunting with me?" asked Icefur."I-yes Icefur." Dragonheart meowed, I don't want a mate. She thought to herself. Even if Icefur wants to be closer to me. ''As they were walking to the Lookout Hill Icefur stopped."Dragonheart, I've been thinking about this for awhile and, well will you be my mate?"Dragonheart stopped dead.''What? Mates? "I-I'm sorry Icefur but I can't be your mate. I've been thinking about my prophecy and I don't think I'll take a mate. I'm really sorry." "I understand Dragonheart." Icefur tried to sound calm but Dragonheart saw hurt in his blue eyes. Oh, Icefur! But Icefur walked away without looking back. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Icefur walked to the warriors den and sat down in his nest."Dragonheart, why?" he said to himself and at that moment Lightningheart came into the den. "I saw you staring at Dragonheart the other day, Icefur. You love her don't you?" Icefur just nodded. "But she doesn't love you back does she? She looks like she rarely sleeps thinking that prophecy she got." "Lightningheart, she doesn't love me, I-I found out when I asked her to by my mate, but I known deep down she wants the change what she said." "Brother, I'm er expecting kits." Icefur stared."Sandfoot's right?" Lightningheart nodded.'' Even my sister has a mate!'' Chapter Two Dragonheart was slowly walking back to camp with her two hares when Sandfoot came up to her with so much force he knocked her over."Sandfoot what is it?" "Lightningheart is, uh, happy!! Yeah!" Dragonheart stared it wasn't like Sandfoot to be so nervous."Well I have to go, bye Dragonheart." Sandfoot ran over to Lightningheart and licked her ear, but something was different, Lightningheart looked a bit plump.'' Lightningheart's expecting kits!'' Sandfoot's kits, no wonder Sandfoot is overjoyed. Dragonheart walked to the Warriors den to get some rest when Icefur came out, looking relevied to see Dragonheart there."Dragonheart, I'm sorry about what I did. I knew you'd say no, I guess I'm not the right cat for you." "No, Icefur wait. Don't go." Icefur's ears percked up.'' Does he think I'll change my awonser?'' "Icefur, I will not take a mate because I don't want one. Please understand Icefur." Icefur looked at me and stared. Has this prophecy hurt other cats as well? Chapter Three Icefur was stalking a mouse when Sandfoot ran up to him"Lightningheart is kitting!" he screeched. Icefur jumped up."What!" he meowed and ran to the nuresy.Dragonheart was already there and waved her tail to come by her. Icefur padded up to her and sat down next to her."Has it just started?" Dragonheart shook her head. Icefur stared at her for a few heartbeats. Her fur is so glossy. He thought to himself. "Icefur, what are you looking at?" asked Dragonheart. "Nothing." A spasm shook Lightningheart as the first kit was coming."A tom!" cried Dapplewing. "Lick, Icefur!" Icefur obeied and started licking the tom. He looked just like Lightninheart."The second one is coming..... A she-kit!" cried Dapplewing."That it." Lightningheart looked at her two kits when Sandfoot came in."Their beatiful!" he meowed. "Icefur, come here." meowed Dragonheart.Icefur obeied and followed Dragonheart. "I'm thought about the prophecy and I think it can wait a bit longer and I love you Icefur, I'm sorry about what I said before." "I-I Dragonheart, for the last time I'll ask you, Will you be my mate?" Dragonheart nodded and she looked into his eyes and sawthe endless love she saw before. _______________________________________________________________ The next book will be Light in the Darkness Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories